kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Ouroboros
|motto = All is one, and one is all |headquarters = Celestial Globe |key_people = * Grandmaster * Anguis * Enforcer * Stahlritter }} Ouroboros ( らう ), also known as the Society ( ), is a mysterious organisation that operates from the shadows. A crime syndicate that has been active all over Zemuria, Ouroboros serves as one of the main antagonistic forces in the series. It is the most prominent group in the series, playing a major role in each arc with each game featuring at least one member. The true origins, nature and objectives of the organization are one of the series largest and most long-running mysteries. Structure Ouroboros is led by the Grandmaster, loyally supported by the seven Anguis. All seven seats of the Anguis are occupied; if one seat does happen to open up, the Grandmaster is responsible for inviting someone to take this seat. The plans drafted by the Grandmaster and overseen by the Anguis are executed by the powerful agents known as Enforcers, in addition to the Anguis themselves. The first Enforcer, Campanella, is the only Enforcer known to report back directly to the Grandmaster. A group of knights in the society known as the Stahlritter works exclusively under the Seventh Anguis. The society also consists of Enhanced Jaegers (i.e. Jesters), and Gilbert Stein is a low-ranking member as well. Each Anguis and Enforcer is assigned a number, with the Enforcer numbers being expressed in Roman numerals. How the numbers are decided on is unknown. However, the two most powerful Enforcers have been assigned the numbers I and II. A notable thing about the organization is its lack of an enforced chain of command. Ouroboros works under a principle of willing cooperation; the Enforcers are free to do what they wish, and are under no compulsion to obey the orders of anyone in the society, not the Anguis and not even the Grandmaster. This has led to a number of Enforcers leaving the society, temporarily or otherwise. History Ouroboros serves as a very powerful force that tends to work from the shadows. It has many powerful agents in its roster, some of whom have been granted powers that exist outside of Aidios' bounds. It also possesses a large amount of cutting edge technology, thanks to the Thirteen Factories and the sharp yet loyal mind of the Sixth Anguis. Examples of its technology include the Glorious, its enormous fighter ship, and swathes of Archaisms - robots capable of autonomous combat that frequently fight alongside the organization's members, and can also fight independently to impede the progress of its opponents. The meeting place of the Grandmaster, Anguis and Campanella is the Celestial Globe. Throughout the series, the organization's primary plan has been the Orpheus Final Plan. It is thus far divided into 3 phases: * The Gospel Plan in Liberl during * The Phantasmal Blaze Plan in Crossbell and Erebonia during and * The Eternal Recurrence Plan which was announced at the very end of The specific ultimate objectives of the plan, as well as the origins of the organization, are largely shrouded in mystery. It is stated that the meaning behind the Grandmaster's plans is guiding and witnessing what endings await the Sept-Terrion in the hands of the man of "this possible world". Before the Gospel Plan It is unknown when exactly Ouroboros was founded. Earliest reports of their involvement date back to S.1192, prior to the Hundred Days War, but it is generally assumed that the organisation has been around for much longer. When Sharon Kreuger described how the organization destroyed the Order of the Moonlight Horse in S.1194, she noted that it had been in its early days at that time. Its leader, the Grandmaster, started recruiting forces from S.1185 onward. In S.1186, she invites Lianne Sandlot. Sandlot initially rejects her invitation to continue her search for Dreichels Reise Arnor's transmigrated soul. Once she finds him living a happy life as Giliath Osborne, she is relieved to find Ishmelga has not yet transmigrated along. Reassured, but wary the darkness cannot have disappeared entirely, she considers and eventually accepts the Grandmaster's invitation to serve her at Ouroboros. The Grandmaster, however, immediately warns her for an impending crisis. The instant she took her eyes off Osborne, the darkness reared its head again. Lianne speeds to Osborne's house, but was unable to make it in time: In order to save his son's life, Osborne had made a pact with Ishmelga, who had been waiting for Dreichels' reincarnation for 200 years. On that moment, Lianne decides to help advance Ouroboros' Phantasmal Blaze Plan, absorb the strength of the five other Deus-Excellion in her Knight and slaughter Ishmelga for once and for all. She assumes the identity of Arianrhod and serves the Grandmaster as the seventh Anguis. It is unknown if she was the very first member/Anguis to join, though a number of other Anguis were recruited in the following years. One example was the ex-communicated bishop of the Septian Church, Georg Weissmann, who became the Third Anguis. In S.1194, the organization's most powerful agents - McBurn], Loewe and Arianrhod - destroyed the Order of the Moonlight Horse, at the time a rival faction to the society. The Thousand Oathbreaker, formerly a member of the Order, became the society's Fourth Anguis (while two other members of the Order, Sharon Kreuger and the Golden Butterfly, became Enforcers). In S.1197, Vita Clotilde left the Hexen Clan behind to join Ouroboros. The Gospel Plan The aim of the first phase, the Gospel Plan, was to obtain the Sept-Terrion of Space, the Aureole, which was in the possession of the House of Auslese. The Aureole possesses the ability to generate infinite amounts of energy, which led its original owners to seal it away in an alternate dimension. Ouroboros used the Gospel, a terminal of the Aureole, to release the seals situated in City of Grancel's Sealed Area and the four Tetracyclic Towers. From the alternative dimension emerged the floating city of Liber Ark, on which Ouroboros retrieved the Aureole from its core. The Gospel Plan was guided by the Third Anguis, Georg Weissmann. Enforcers Loewe, Luciola, Walter, Bleublanc and Renne aided Weissmann, with Enforcer Campanella acting purely as an observer on the Grandmaster's behalf. Enforcers Campanella and Sharon Kreuger were responsible for the Assault on the Imperial Guilds in Erebonia, a ploy done to keep Cassius Bright out of Liberl as he was perceived to be a threat to the Gosepl Plan during its early phases. Ultimately, the plan ended in success as the Aureole was obtained and granted to the Grandmaster by Campanella. However, it resulted in the deaths of Weissmann and Loewe. Following the events of the plan, Renne and Luciola ended up leaving the organization later. The Phantasmal Blaze Plan The second phase, the Phantasmal Blaze Plan, was "a plan to use the Hollow Phantasm of Crossbell to awaken the blaze in the Empire". For this plan, Ouroboros was operating simultaneously in Crossbell and Erebonia. In Crossbell, they collaborated with the Crois Family to witness the completion of the man-made Sept-Terrion of Zero. In Erebonia, by assisting the Noble Alliance, they began to stage battles between the Sept-Terrion related Deus-Excellion until they were placed into a deadlock by Giliath Osborne who stole the plan from underneath them. Later, in pursuit of them reclaiming the plan, they decided to collaborate with him and advance his Great Twilight Plan and were involved in Operation Jormungand. Members of the society working on its behalf for the plan at one point or another include: Anguis Vita Clotilde, F. Novartis, and Arianrhod; Arianrhod's Stahlritter; and Enforcers Campanella, McBurn, Sharon Kreuger, Bleublanc and Shirley Orlando. Arianrhod died during the plan, Sharon permanently left the society, and McBurn, Bleublanc and the Stahlritter all did not rejoin it making their future participation in the society uncertain. The plan ultimately culminated in the Sept-Terrions of Fire, Earth and Mirage all destroyed and unattainable. Eternal Recurrence Plan The third and last phase, Eternal Recurrence Plan, started after completion of the Phantasmal Blaze Plan. No information about this plan is known. It was announced by the Grandmaster at the very end of . Rivalry with the Septian Church Like Ouroboros, the Congregation of the Sacraments of the Septian Church, in particular the Gralsritter, seek artifacts. There are, however, some differences in their approaches to artifacts. The Septian Church has dedicated its chivalric order to retrieve 'live' artifacts to subsequently seal them away in Primal Grounds underneath buildings of the Church, believing man to be corruptible by the power of such dangerous objects. Ouroboros, however, seeks the Sept-Terrion for a greater purpose aimed to guide "the souls of all"Bracer Guild''Trails of Cold Steel II''. Finale, 12/31. and hands Artifacts to people to help them, such as the Fool's Locket to Hermann ConradOrpheus Final Plan''Trails in the Sky The 3rd'', Prologue. or the equipment required for the stage at Arc en Ciel.Anguis''Zero no Kiseki''. Gallery Anguis.png | Art of the Seven Anguis found in Banquet of Snakes - Key Visual (Sen III).png | A key visual depitcing Enforcers, Stahlritter and Anguis Celestial Globe.png | The Celestial Globe which acts as a meeting place for Ouroboros References Notes Sources }} Category:Organisations